Surprise Visit
by HeiwajimaCat
Summary: Shizuo prepares for his big day. His wedding day. Although, Izaya decides it's the perfect time to drop by after not seeing Shizuo for 3 long years.
1. Chapter 1

I was watching Ikoku Irokoi Romantan and this idea came up. I wasn't so sure about writing in first person but I did it anyways~

Nothing but the story belongs to me.

**Edit**: Wow I wrote this a year ago and I promise my writing has improved so I might be making some revisions to old chapters!

* * *

><p>Today I'm getting married. She's the type of woman that every man would be lucky to have. She's intelligent, funny, talented, and has looks to match her qualities. She may have it all but there's something in the back of my head that regrets asking for her hand in marriage. I was hoping she would think about it. I was hoping she would come back and say no. I was hoping she would tell us to go out different ways. Why you ask? His face shows up everywhere I go. I have gone years with the burden of this unrequited love trying to forget it all.<p>

Izaya Orihara.

I never expected much from him. I thought it would continue to be a hate-hate relationship. I guess along the way feelings change, and I began to grow fond of him. I grew fond of the way he wanted to get under my skin. I grew fond of his playful ways. I grew fond of that smirk he gave me every time things went his way. Don't get me wrong I never thought my first love would be a man. Even though he constantly pestered me, the way I felt about him will never change. We took a large step from throwing vending machines and playing childish pranks.

I don't know where it went wrong. I woke up one day and he was gone. He didn't leave any tracks only a pathetic note. A note I held onto all these years.

_Thanks for everything. It was fun._

I don't understand why I kept a piece of paper with 6 words. Those 2 sentences will always taunt me. They will always make my heart sink, but I would never admit it to anyone. I told everyone it was okay. I didn't need Izaya or miss him. I couldn't let everyone know that the strongest man in Ikebukuro was heartbroken.

"Heiwajima Shizuo is that you? " a familiar voice called out. I looked up fearing that it was really him. The person I never wanted to see again.

"I-I-Izaya?" my voice cracked trying to find the right words to say. Trying to find a way to tell him how he ruined my life. That I spent years dating an unreasonable amount of women in hopes that one of them would make me forget about _you._

"Shizu-chan! It really is you! Can I add that you look very dashing in that tuxedo" he smiled at me. His compliment could easily be a joke, but I took it anyway. "I came back to see how everyone was doing and heard there was a wedding going on. I never thought it would be you of all people getting married. Guess I showed up a little too late?" Izaya chuckled. No that isn't funny Izaya. You did come back too late. You never came back for me. I never said any of that. I stared at his face. That beautiful face of his that I wanted to reach down and kiss.

"Uh Yeah…Lucky me!" I looked down at my feet, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Hey… I hope this isn't weird of me to ask but when does your wedding start?" he made his way towards me. The way he looked at me was almost seductive. His eyes looked through me leaving me vulnerable.

"In 4 hours. She was worried that things would go wrong so I got dressed a little early. Why? Are you planning on attending? "I asked. Izaya was the last person I wanted on my guest list. That flea would ruin everything.

"No it's just that I was wondering if you'd like to get a drink? Maybe something to eat? You don't have to. I understand it's your wedding day and all but I'm leaving tomorrow so I thought it would be nice to catch up a little." Izaya spoke calmly. He's leaving tomorrow? He knows I won't say no to him. He never changes.

"I'm sorry but…"

"But…?" he repeated hopefully.

* * *

><p>I don't know what I was thinking that day. I ended up gathering my things and leaving that blonde brute behind. Yes, he made me happy and made my bad days good ones but that's why I left. I had to. His every move that night made me shake in fear. I was afraid of being caught. He kept tossing and turning in bed with an angelic expression on his face, but I needed time to figure things out. I love all humanity and loving a human more than the rest sounds unfair. It's unlike me to prefer a single human. They're all precious to me, so I thought I was getting too close. Although, I'm not sure he really counts as human. I still love everything about him even his bad habit of smoking everywhere he goes. He has a short temper and often caused me injuries but I forgave him. That's what made him Shizuo.<p>

I stood there watching him for awhile as he stared into space. He's still such a blockhead. The tuxedo he was wearing complimented his body and was tight in all the right places. Being the information broker I am I knew he was getting married. The woman that he's marrying doesn't deserve Shizuo's charm at all. Not while I'm around. It may be dirty of me to show up just to get him back but look at him. Shizuo needs me. I need him.

"Heiwajima Shizuo is that you!" I used a pathetic excuse just to get near him. Of course it was him; there weren't many blonde men in Ikebukuro. There was always Kida but he was much smaller than Shizuo. It was a large difference. I kept the conversation going with him complimenting his tuxedo. He looked displeased, but I expected this. I did leave him without warning and never apologized. That doesn't matter anymore that's why I'm here now. Right?

"Hey… I hope this isn't weird of me to ask but when does your wedding start?" my voice was casual. I loved to mess with Shizuo. It has been 3 years since I've seen that annoyed expression of his.

"In 4 hours. She was worried that things would go wrong so I got dressed a little early. Why? Are you planning on attending? "I couldn't believe he was making excuses for that disgusting woman. I say I love everyone but I definitely did not like her one bit.

"No it's just that I was wondering if you'd like to get a drink? Maybe something to eat? You don't have to. I understand it's your wedding day and all but I'm leaving tomorrow so I thought it would be nice to catch up a little." I lied. I definitely wouldn't be leaving tomorrow. Not with her around. I knew Shizuo would say yes if I said that. I can make up for it later.

"I'm sorry but..." Shizuo's voice was smoother than I expected. I was expecting a quick yes. He wouldn't keep me waiting would he?

"But..?" I repeated looking up at those brown eyes.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! This is actually my first fanfic. Positive critiqueadvice is welcomed~ If I do continue this the rating might go up.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello~ I feel weird not having any commentary up here so thank you for deciding to read this!

Nothing but the story belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Hello Welcome! Come on in! I encourage you to try our new pastries. We also have new raspberry tea we could offer you" the woman at the counter called out to us. Her ecstatic voice irritated me so I ignored her offers as politely as I could. I felt a small tug on my suit and remembered the reason I came here. He looked at me with a wide childish grin making me a bit nervous.

"Shizu-chan? You look a little pale. Are you feeling okay? Thanks for inviting me by the way! I remember you used to love this place." Izaya's voice was cheerful as always. He threw me another concerned glance before I realized he had been talking.

"How many times have I told you that's not my name and for the record you asked me out. I'm fine just a little tired I guess..." I sighed. I never intended it to sound like I was aggravated, but I was stressed. I did just ditch part of my wedding preparations to spend time with my ex-boyfriend. The guilt made my body heavy.

"You don't have to be here you know." Izaya spoke in a bitter tone. He glared at me from the corner of his eye, and my only reaction was to pat his head. His silky hair on my fingertips was just like I last remembered it. The nostalgic feeling brought back memories that made me want to vomit.

"No it's fine. I want to be here. Let's take a seat" my voice remained unsure. I wonder what my soon to be wife would say. The image of her angered face ran through my mind. She knew all about Izaya and how much he meant to me in the past, so we agreed to never bring him up again.

"If you're mad at me just say it. You don't have to go around speaking in a frustrated tone." Izaya scowled as we took seats across from each other. Did he really have to get right to the point? I wasn't ready to discuss anything with him. He's so childish when he's upset.

"Izaya…I'm not mad at you. I just want to know your reason for inviting me out." I lied. I was mad but not at Izaya. I was angry at myself for being so confused. As an almost married man being here was a disgrace. Why was I feeling nervous in his presence?

"I said I wanted to catch up didn't I? What's your girlfriend like? Are you in love? Sex life? Why are you even marrying her? I've seen her she seems like an odd girl. Then again you have a thing for odd people~" he responded rapidly.

"You were always kind of cute when you were jealous" I mocked. I saw the woman from the counter make her way over, but I ignored her and gave Izaya a smirk.

"You were always kind of cute when you were wrong. Don't mistake a casual conversation for jealousy." Izaya rolled his eyes. "So are you going to answer my questions or not?" he spoke out in a demanding tone.

"What would you two fine men be interested in today!" the woman from before interrupted. She pulled out two menus handing them to me. I tossed one over to Izaya. The last thing I needed was physical contact with him. Izaya's eyes squinted in disapproval.

"Shizu-chan could you be more of a gentleman? You could have poked my eye out with the corner of that menu!" he taunted as he leaned in close, making me uncomfortable. Izaya's slim arms moved across the table as his body moved towards me. "Sorry I thought I could use a napkin before I ordered some tea. Wouldn't want you throwing that at me would I?" he grinned. "Could you please bring me some tea? Oh! Bring him coffee and bring lots of sugar packets. Thank you!" Izaya made a hand motion that sent the woman on her way. He always acted like royalty. It was almost adorable.

"Y-Yeah…Thanks for the coffee by the way" I sighed wiping my forehead. It was feeling a little hot in here but only because he was making me so uneasy. The waiter returned and set our drinks down as we nodded her a thank you.

"You never answered me~" he sang, looking me in the eyes.

"My girlfriend's your nice, average, and perfect girl I guess. Everything else is private..." I didn't see the point in talking about my sex life or telling him if I was in love. _I was in love wasn't I?_

"You haven't done it have you?" Izaya chuckled.

"I never said that! You didn't come all the way here just to mess with me did you?" I questioned. Izaya's comment felt embarrassing.

"One question at a time!" he happily shouted causing people to look over at us.

"Well it has been awhile..." I reached over to grab the sugar packets next Izaya, my cup of coffee still in my hand. It didn't occur to me that the cup was tilting as I leaned over.

"Sh-Shizuo! Your coffee!" he yelled, pushing me away.

"Shit..." I muttered. I watched Izaya's face wince in pain.

* * *

><p><em>Hot…Hot..Hot!<em>

My thighs were burning. Leave it to Shizuo to ruin our date. I didn't gather the courage to ask a married man out so the brute could spill coffee on me. The coffee resembled acid against my skin. My thigh went numb in a matter of seconds. I cursed my sensitive skin for causing me this trouble.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" his voice sounded aggressive to everyone in the café, but I knew he was trying to be helpful. Shizuo reached over my shoulder, grabbing a napkin. I felt a strong grip on my burning thigh.

"Shizu-chan! Please stop it hurts!" I whined. He managed to make it worse with that strength of his. I appreciated the help, but I wanted to clean myself up. I could feel a bruise forming on top of the burn I just received. Shizuo's eyebrows furrowed, his face covered with displeasure.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he repeated. He was always afraid of hurting people with that strength of his.

"It's fine don't worry about it. Just promise me that you can get me out of these pants" I laughed trying to make Shizuo comfortable. We paid at the counter apologizing for the scene we caused earlier. Walking felt strange, every step I took sent a tingling sensation up my spine. I shivered at the feeling as we exited.

"We can go to my place. My clothes won't really fit you but it's better than nothing. Get on my back you're walking funny.." his suggestion caused my face to heat up. I stubbornly looked at him and decided that maybe a piggy back ride wasn't that bad. Shizuo reached in his pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes.

"So you still smoke?" I questioned.

"Yeah… would you prefer if I didn't right now?" he began to put it back in his pocket, but I protested.

"No its fine! I don't mind" I jumped on to his back burying my face in his hair. The smell was intoxicating. It was the familiar mixture of shampoo, cologne, and tobacco that always drove me insane. I rested my head on his shoulder trying to get closer to the scent. My legs wrapped around his waist and tightened. I could feel his hands holding me up gently as he took the first steps to his small apartment.

* * *

><p>I decided the rating would be M for the next chapter maybe I just think it would be fun to write it. Thank you for reading positive critiqueadvice is welcomed~


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't updated this and i'm really sorry to the couple people that asked me to update soon ; u ; I tried editing the one that I wrote a month ago but it didn't really work out! Thank you for choosing to read this. This is pretty much the same thing except the first part is in Shizuo's pov and the other is Izaya's i'm going to stop that in the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

I watched Izaya slip off his drenched pants at my doorstep. The scene was heavenly. His pale skin looked irresistible. I felt my throat tighten, I couldn't keep my eyes off him.

"Pervert." he whispered. I looked away pretending I couldn't hear him. Izaya skipped into my living room pantless taking a seat on my couch.

"Stop walking around like that!" I growled. Izaya was acting like a child jumping around as he pleased.

"Hm..Seemed to me like you were enjoying it awhile ago" I blushed at his response. His legs swung back and forth playfully, the burn on his thigh caught my eye. The usual pale skin had turned a bright red with a purple blotch in the middle. I felt guilty for gripping his thigh earlier. My inhuman strength always got in the way when I tried to be gentle. I began to feel troubled by my own thoughts.

"Did I do that..?" I sighed with concern in my voice as my fingers traced the outline of the bruise. Izaya jerked back a little, afraid of my touch. _It's probably because I'm the monster who caused this. _

"Oh I guess it's a bit red and it hurts but it's fine. You still owe me though." Izaya playfully grinned. "Kiss it better?" he leaned forward with an alluring chuckle. Unsure if this was his way of teasing me I took him up on his offer. I hesitated when I grasped the top of his thigh and rested my lips against his skin and gave him a light peck. Izaya's laughter surrounded us. My tongue brushed the wound several times. Everything lost its meaning when I began to suck on his creamy thigh. My lips caressed him and Izaya's voice became a mixture of giggles and harsh panting. I felt light pressure on the back of my head. His slim fingers were entangled in my hair, stroking me gently. If only everyone knew that this feared debt collector had a weakness. That weakness was Izaya Orihara.

"A..ahh.." Izaya moaned. The look on his face was surprisingly arousing.

"Don't do that!" I scolded. Izaya's face was flushed. I stared in awe while he tried keeping his cool. Izaya was always easily aroused.

"Do what?" He snickered, petting my head. His fingers were warm and filled me with melancholy.

"You know exactly what! Making cute noises.." I admitted in defeat. Saying something like that was humiliating.

"You're the one molesting me! I only asked for a small kiss." Izaya glared. I guess he was right in a way? Everything about this guy always pissed me off.

"Sorry..." I mumbled. For a moment I was lost. I rested my hand on my knee to slowly get up. I wanted to get away from him and clear my head. It was impossible to do so when he was sitting in front of me with such an angelic expression.

"Shizu-chan mind if I take a shower I feel kind of sticky" he asked politely. Perfect. This was what I needed.

"Yeah sure..you know where it is." I awkwardly replied. My own home became a prison and all I wanted was to escape. I watched Izaya strip his remaining clothes in a teasing manner. I don't think he realized that I was watching him. I don't think I realized either. This man was my worst enemy right now. He could ruin a good thing for me, but I didn't really care right now.

"Are you going to keep staring or are you actually thinking of joining me?" he smirked. What was I getting myself into?

* * *

><p>The only thing on my mind was seduction. It may not be the best thing to do when you want to win someone over but I had to. When you have perfect looks going on like me it's not a crime to use it as an advantage. Who cares about personality, right? If there was one thing that could break Shizuo, that something would be me.<p>

I slipped off my coffee stained pants at the door and tossed them to the side. Shizuo's caramel eyes chased me like prey. "Pervert" I taunted. Staring at Shizuo's shocked reaction as I made my way to the couch was entertaining. On my way I made sure to sway my hips gracefully. Shizuo followed with tints of pink on his cheeks.

"Stop walking around like that!" his intense voice managed to shake the small apartment.

"Hm..seemed to me you were enjoying it awhile ago" I stated. The room suddenly got quiet allowing us to think. I turned to Shizuo and observed his expressions. I saw his nose twitch like a cute rabbit while he scanned my burn. Shizuo's actions have always been so fascinating.

"Did I do that?" the sudden question snapped me out of my thoughts. Shizuo's fingers found their way to my small injury. His icy touch startled me, causing me to flinch.

"Oh I guess it's a bit red and it hurts but its fine.." my reply gave me a wonderful idea. "You still owe me though..Kiss it better?" Shizuo's cold hands felt unusually warm upon my skin. I wasn't expecting the rush I got when his lips pressed on my thigh. Maybe it was the fact that he was taken that turned me on even more. Maybe it was how he sucked on me so willingly. Shizuo's wet tongue slid back and forth on my injury. The ticklish feeling occasionally caused me to laugh. I was afraid I would get an erection if he kept this going. My body shivered, I wanted to beg for more. I wanted more of this warmth that only Shizuo could give me. Accidentally, I slipped out a loud moan.

"Don't do that!" Shizuo's embarrassment made me want more. I resisted pulling him in for a kiss. I missed his affection.

"Do what?" I giggled like a girl while I stroked Shizuo's blonde locks.

"You know exactly what! Making cute noises.." hearing him say that was completely out of character for him. When Shizuo and I were together I would always provoke him into complimenting me. This felt nice. I guess distance really does make the heart grow fonder.

"You're the one molesting me! I only asked for a small kiss." I whined hoping to push his buttons more.

"Sorry..." his voice was low. I could barely make out the apology he whispered. Looking at Shizuo was painful. I watched him get up, resisting the urge to pull him back. I wanted more of him. I wanted to scream out what I really felt even if I was unsure of that myself.

"Shizu-chan mind if I take a shower I feel kind of sticky" I requested. I didn't need a shower, but I did need an excuse to leave him for a moment.

"Yeah sure..you know where it is." his tone worried me. I never have been able to read him. I could read everyone else like a book but not him. Not Heiwajima Shizuo. I pulled off my shirt revealing my slim body. I didn't have any muscles to show off like Shizuo did, but I knew he liked it that way. I slipped my boxers off and felt cold air on my already teased member. Shizuo's stare made me ask a daring question.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or are you actually thinking of joining me?" I smirked. Maybe I was too sudden?

* * *

><p>I moved a little too fast lol but i'm getting back to the actual story after the next chapter. I changed the rating to M but my sex scene isn't going to be super well written or graphic. Well I don't think it will. Positive critiqueadvice is welcomed~


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter was very short and I think writing sex scenes is not for me but it was fun~

**This is written in Shizuo's point of view.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The shower head hit us like heavy rainfall, which slid off our naked figures. The situation I was in made the water feel colder and heavier. I was in the shower embracing the person I should hate but couldn't. The corner of his lips tugged upwards every time I gave him a peck. Our tongues were hot and needy and with every kiss we got rougher. He was enjoying these kisses too much. His eyebrows dropped when I deprived him of my lips. Izaya's eyes met mine when we stopped. His hair was soaked, and his pitch-black eyes looked at me with distress.

"We can stop now if you like?" I could hear the disappointment in his voice. It's not that I wanted to stop but it felt wrong. I thought about the day friends and family gave us our blessings. Those days seemed like the happiest days of my life and here I was throwing it away. "Or you could ignore me that works too! Ne, Shizu-chan? "he grinned as that annoying nickname rolled off his tongue. I couldn't understand how he could be so calm. We were both involved in something unforgivable. Was his heart racing like mine or was it just a game?

My heartbeat sent my ears loud warning signals when my fingers ran along Izaya's back. His back was like a canvas as my fingers drew soothing circle patterns, causing him to tremble. He caught me by surprise when his arms wrapped around my neck. The kiss was forceful but gentle. The shock caused me to take a deep breath. _Big mistake_. Izaya took the opportunity to greedily enter and violate my mouth. I had forgotten how good of a kisser he was, but the sweet throbbing between my legs was a constant reminder. I was used to being the instigator in my current relationship. His actions excited me and without a second thought I returned the favor. I bit his lip trying to make him lose it and to my satisfaction a loud moan escaped his lips.

I ran my tongue along his neck and quickly moved lower. I sucked, nibbled, and kissed my way down. My mouth was filled with the taste of fresh water and sweat. I finally reached my destination and purposely missed Izaya's erection by kissing the inside of his thighs. Izaya's mewls began to sound troubled.

"Don't even dare teasing me." he hissed. I laughed at his cute reaction. I held his hand and placed light kisses on his delicate fingertips. Doing this to him made me feel like a teenager in love. I didn't want Izaya to think all I wanted was a good fuck. I enjoyed Izaya. He could be a sweet person if you thought hard enough.

"Are you really trying to be gentle at a time like this?" he asked. His voice was full of irritation. Izaya was the type of person that enjoyed rough sex. That was never the case with me. I enjoyed foreplay and teasing the one I loved. _Loved?_ I take that back. I could never love this bastard again. His actions were always selfish. This was just casual sex.

"Okay turn around then." I demanded. He hesitated at first but did what was asked. I began by creating hickeys along his body while I played with his entrance below. My fingers teased his quivering hole that was twitching and begging for more. The room was tense and filled with sexual frustration that only Izaya could cure. I watched Izaya claw at the slippery tiles as he tried to find a release for his lust. His nails screeched like they were on chalkboard. I easily found all of his sweet spots making him moan in ecstasy. His trembling legs were proof that my fingers were brushing against his prostate. This body of his was never a stranger to me.

"Shit... Shizuo" Izaya's whine echoed against the walls. The lack of the nickname meant he was serious.

"You want something more than just my fingers. Don't you? "I whispered in his ear. Izaya's frail body shivered at my words. I felt like I had enough of teasing him and went back to gentle kisses on his neck. "I'm going to put it in, Okay?"

"P-Please hurry" he cried out. His begging was my guilty pleasure. I placed my hardened member at his entrance and brushed it against him. "Nngh please stop" he pleaded. I was ready to be clenched by his tight walls. I was ready to have Izaya screaming for more. The familiar sound of keys and shuffling bags caught my attention.

"Shizuo! Are you home?" she hummed. My first reaction was to push Izaya away causing him to fall. I didn't want to be caught in such a disgraceful act. Izaya looked crush. The emotions plastered on his face were rare. I reached down to give him a hand only to be slapped in return. Izaya stood up and walked out of the bathroom, wrapping a towel around his slim body.

"What are you doing here!" her voice rang, sending shivers up my spine.

"Don't worry I was just leaving." Izaya responded, reaching for his clothes. I felt like I could throw up my own stomach as I watched him get dressed. It had only been 2 hours and I managed to mess up more than I had ever done in my entire life.

* * *

><p>I wanted to leave Shizuo's wife to be nameless but i'm not so sure. If not i'm making her Vorona from the light novels. Can I actually have an opinion on that c: Thank you for reading!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a really long time! I haven't updated this in a little over a year and i'm really sorry. Thanks to the few that reviewed/followed/favorited this. I think I might actually start updating this from now on~ Oh and the line breaks are really important since they mark switches with Izaya/Shizuo POV'S i'm not sure if i'll actually write above each section "Izaya's POV/Shizuo's POV" I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"How dare he drop me like I'm nothing.

I'm like a God.

No, I am a God."

I mumbled under my breath walking through the busy streets of Ikebukuro. It's been awhile since I've been back here. I was dozing off dragging my feet on the rough sidewalk. I could think of nothing but that cheap brand of cologne Shizuo wore. Here I was walking in a crowd of my beloved humans feeling helpless and pathetic because of some blonde man in a bartender get up. My thoughts were filled with the sensation of his fingertips, I longed for those cold hands that felt so hot on my body.

"Hello! I see that you are back! Would you like some Sushi? Sushi good for return and heartbreak!" Simon's poor Japanese called to me. You'd think he'd improve by now but that was a miracle waiting to happen. And what was this about being heartbroken? I'm stronger than that, but I knew I was just lying to myself.  
>"Not now..." I sighed, waving my hand in a side to side motion. I picked up the pace to get away but I was too late since I had to stop for another one of Simon's interruptions.<p>

"Everybody knows about the young lady and Shizuo's break up. Do you have something to do with that? Remember Izaya toying with people is no good." Simon advised. I groaned at the lecture. Yeah, just what I needed advice from a guy that works at a Sushi place. Gossip always got around fast in these streets. The words Simon spoke almost made me a little guilty. My heartbeat raced knowing that I could have ruined Shizuo's future. But after such a silly thought I roared with laughter. I may like that despicable man, but I still wanted to win and wipe that woman off the face of this planet. I can be very competitive when necessary, nobody on this earth can take something from me that easily. My mind was a bit foggy for the rest of the walk.

Luckily for me I still paid rent for my old place, and that was just what I needed. A place to relax and –

`"I don't know Celty I'm sure he'll come right back here soon" the underground doctor's voice told me to run far away from here. All I wanted was to be alone for a few hours but they had to come here and ruin it.

"Please leave" I said. I tried keeping my cool but quickly grabbed my keys, opened the door, and shut it in their faces. How do you like that? Hah.

"[What's his problem? Why is he running away? What is he hiding?]"Celty furiously typed as she showed her cell phone to Shinra. Celty never trusted Izaya since he always had something up his sleeve and she was right not to. He did have her head and all. Although, Celty had no clue about the heads whereabouts.

"Uh don't worry Celty I'll be just a minute haha.." Shinra suspiciously smiled, pulling out a pair of keys from his lab coat and opened Izaya's door himself.

"[Why do you have his keys? I thought he went missing and nobody had access to his stuff!]" Celty pulled Shinra back before he could go inside. Fear was written all over his face.

"Well you see..Izaya and I stayed really close since we exchanged letters here and there..You know like pen pals!" Shinra replied trying his best to keep his lover happy.

"[But you told Shizuo you had no idea where he went! Even after he begged you to tell him anything you knew!]" The smoke above Celty's head expressed her worry.

"Shinra will you please close the door or come inside! I'm tired of hearing you talk to yourself!" Izaya's voice was filled with frustration. Suddenly, Celty ran inside and grabbed Izaya's neck clearly offended by what he said.

"Right..Right..sorry headless rider my bad but you know he was still technically talking to himself. It takes a voice to actually talk" Izaya chuckled at his own joke.

"[Shizuo is a close friend of mine and I'll never forgive you for ditching him!]" Celty shoved the screen in Izaya's face only to receive a glare. The informant was released from her grip and tossed aside.

"I might just give you somewhat of an explanation if you leave me alone. " Izaya growled thinking of anything that could get these two out of here, but that seemed impossible. "I come back after 3 long years and already people are so excited to see me! It's so hard being popular~" Izaya's sarcastic commentary only received him a punch in the stomach from Celty.

* * *

><p>Her tears wouldn't stop. They just wouldn't. My heart was crushed at how I did this to her when she did so much for me. I'm the worst. I'm the cold, heartless bastard everyone told me I was. I was incapable of love and incapable of making someone happy. My shirt was soaked, she held on to me tightly refusing to let go. The only thing I could do was stroke her hair. How useless could I get? Why couldn't I just listen to my head? Getting involved with Izaya is dangerous, and the moment I let him in I knew that. I couldn't play this game of cat and mouse with him anymore not when I had her. It would be the right thing to do. It would be what was best for me.<p>

"You..You promised." she managed to let out in between her sobs. I know I did and I'm sorry. My throat wouldn't let me slip a word out. "Why would you do that? Why was he here?" her voice cracked after each question. I can't answer that either. I don't even know myself. He slithered his way in here so quickly and I apologize. I'm weak to him. I hate admitting it but I can't stop myself from wanting him, and I'm sorry. Don't cry anymore.

"Are you even listening to me!" she screeched, pushing me away.

"I am." I manage to let out. She looked at me with puffy eyes, and I couldn't help to think that I love her too. I think she's beautiful even when she cries like this. It's not easy to just throw your feelings away. I can't just turn my back on Izaya...I can't just turn my back on you. Please understand.

"Promise me.." she sighed as she gave me a tearful look.

"Promise me you won't.." she paused for a moment and I knew what was coming next. Please don't make me promise this. I don't think I can. I know he'll come looking for me again and I know I'll do the same. My chest tightened as I watched her mouth move. The words didn't really come through, and I didn't really want to hear them myself. I didn't really need to hear her to know what she said. I dreaded it. He already left me once, and I don't need him taken away from me the second time.

"Promise me you won't see him again."

"I promise.." I whispered.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! ReviewsCommentary is welcomed.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow sorry for not updating in forever but I finally got around to it! I'll really try to keep up I read my reviews and was encouraged to continue it even if I didn't really like my writing style when I reread the chapters haha. This is a longer chapter since it has been a long time since I updated. Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

I finally had relaxation time. The feeling of relief pleasantly took over my body. Yes, time to relax with _Celty and Shinra_, my disgusting guest. "There's no chance of you going home until I give you a reason is there Celty" I sighed, placing my hands on my face emphasizing my frustration to her.

"[At least summarize Izaya. Shizuo is my best friend and I want closure for him besides he has someone new and they're perfect for each other!]" Celty shoved her blinding screen in my face. My migraine responded to the brightness by making my head beat with indescribable pain. Don't remind me Celty. I'm sure they are _perfect _but that doesn't mean they're meant to be. The thought of Shizuo with another person contributed to my exhaustion.

"Fine I'll talk just promise to leave afterwards." I inhaled preparing myself for the worst. I don't know why I made this such a big deal, possibly because my reason was pathetic. "My sisters, Mairu and Kururi , thought it would be a funny prank to arrange a marriage for me. Of course my entire family agreed since everyone saw my relationship with Shizuo as a big joke. I met with her a couple times behind his back. She wasn't particularly bad looking, and she wasn't particularly boring. After she kissed me once I made my decision. I was ready for marriage, but I guess last minute I decided I had enough of everyone's pestering ways. I wanted to get away from here and start over. Although, I'm not sure if I was using my situation as an excuse to run away from him." I gave them a painful smile trying my best to make it seem real. "I didn't want to face Shizuo's wrath when he figured it all out. I truly loved him, but I was losing myself. I relied on him for everything. I needed time away. Don't blame Shinra he was just being the nice high school friend he is and kept an eye out for me. I did kind of force him by threatening to get rid of you." I smirked, slowly rising from my seat.

"[And here I was thinking you were being genuine for once in your life]," Celty demonstrated her screen, facing it my way. If she had a face she would give me a piercing glare. Thank God she doesn't.

"I need some medicine for my head, so be gone when I get back. You're being a nuisance. "I grumbled. Reaching the door knob I turned to the headless rider for a final thought. "Now tell me Celty, do you think Shizuo would forgive a cheater?" my voice shook. I walked out of the front door leaving my guest speechless. Did I say too much? I'm not being myself. Why is someone as perfect as me bluntly expressing their emotions to people who don't care? This is the first for me. The things you do to me.

* * *

><p>After a couple minutes of her sobs she was over her complete breakdown. I couldn't help but to think that I was the cause for that.<p>

"Want to go to the store?" she asked, forcing a smile. I felt numb. How can someone forgive me this easily? Is this what love does to people?

"Sure" I whispered trying to think of something else to say but nothing came to mind.

"We can get you milk!" she joked, positioning her hands on my cheeks and leaning in for a kiss. The kiss was bland unlike the usual ones, but at the same time I felt at ease. There was a part of me that believed I could get through this. I could forget all the pain and trouble Izaya caused and move on. We walked in unbearable silence. The beaming neon sign with the words "open" immediately saved me.

"Looks like we're here" I rejoiced as the automatic doors opened.

"I'm going to look around you can go get milk" she spoke blissfully. I wandered isle to isle finally reaching my destination. I think a nice cold glass of milk would definitely- _shit._

"You have got to be kidding me" I mumbled under my breath quickly turning around. However, the shy tug on my shirt made it impossible to leave. Those reddish-brown orbs looked at me with distress.

"Fancy meeting you here" Izaya chimed leaning in way too close. The unpredictable coincidence frustrated me.

"Why are you here?" I responded in a candid tone. I pondered about how this day couldn't get any worse than this.

"Headache" he lifted up a bottle of pills patiently waiting for my reply. On the other hand, I just wanted to get the hell away. There was something alluring about his annoying voice, and the way he smiled even when he was in a terrible mood. At the same time, that mask of his is exactly what I hate about him. His dishonesty, the only imperfection he had, got in the way of our past relationship constantly.

"Well I just came here for milk and I'm about to get that so see you around" I opened the door grabbing the milk quickly moving past him.

"How cold Shizu-chan even after you tried to sleep with me a couple hours ago," he called out to me. I turned around for a few seconds just to see that charming pout once more. This was it. I really won't associate with him anymore. I made a promise to stay away, and I'll keep it even if I hurt myself in the process. "I have an idea! Forget these pills. Meet me in the men's restroom in about hm…ten minutes? Your call if you don't show up I'll really forget about you Shizuo," Izaya's remark concerned me. He definitely had a hold of me. I watched him carefully walk away from me without turning back. Was this his idea of another joke? The way he played with my heart drove me insane. It was obvious what we both wanted.

I spent the first 9 minutes of my time thinking about the consequences. On the other hand, it only took me about 30 seconds to rush to the restroom. I knew Izaya valued being on time and if I was even a second late his deal would be off.

"Just in time Shizuo, you had 30 seconds until I went home" Izaya stated, quickly dragging me into the nearest stall locking it. "Kiss me my head hurts Shizu-chan," my lips quickly shut him up. I didn't want to hear his whining I also didn't object to his idea. His lips, gentle and soft, fought for dominance. Of course I wouldn't give it to him. I captured his lips once more deepening our kiss. Izaya pressed his chest against mine and moaned. We took a break to catch our breaths, panting from all the excitement. Izaya looked at me with teary eyes that demanded my attention.

"More?" I questioned. Seeing Izaya so vulnerable made my knees weak. My heart pounded in my chest it was exciting doing this in a public place. Before he could answer I rubbed my knee against his needy erection wanting him to plead for more.

"Fuck" Izaya cried. Izaya's defeat lead him to get on his knees and unbuckle my pants. His shivering hands were arousing. Izaya glanced up with a cute tint on pink on his cheeks. He slowly pulled my pants down leaving my boxers on. "Are you that horny? All we've done is kiss and your boxers are soaked" Izaya giggled, putting my erection in his mouth. This bastard was teasing me by sucking on the clothing so roughly. I wanted his tongue wrapped around my needy arousal.

"Izaya please" I shamefully begged realizing how the tables had turned. I took it upon myself to bring my boxers to my knees in order to encourage Izaya to put me in his mouth. Izaya wrapped his small fragile hands around my hot cock and slowly began to pump. His thumb played with my slit, dripping with pre-cum. "Ah…Izaya" I couldn't help groaning. Suddenly, my erection was enveloped by warm heat. Izaya focused his eyes on mine continuing the blow job. I loved looking into his eyes as he pleasured me. Izaya was absolutely beautiful. He bobbed his head up and down, quickly pulling his pants down and began to play with himself.

"Shizuo are you about to cum?" Izaya questioned releasing my cock.

"I was about to. I like to watch you masturbate." I chuckled watching his face turn bright red. "Stand up Izaya." Izaya did as I told him and gasped loudly when I bit his neck leaving a mark. I grabbed Izaya's cock and rubbed it against mine gently.

"Shi..Shizuo" Izaya groaned, grinding his hips against mine. Our pace picked up and I could feel Izaya twitch against me. We were both close to cumming. The friction sent chills up our spines. "Fuck I'm about to…" before he could finish we both released.

"Are you okay?" I asked Izaya who was a panting mess.

"Sticky" Izaya stated, touching the cum on his stomach with his finger. As Izaya cleaned himself up I heard a vibration coming from the floor. _Fuck_. I quickly picked up my phone only to have it snatched from my hands.

"Oh so you weren't alone. You were with _her_." Izaya hissed, reaching to open the door.

"W-wait," I managed to stutter before he made his escape. I couldn't explain to him what I was feeling if I couldn't even explain myself. I kissed Izaya's forehead only to have him pull away.

"Go to her. She needs you a lot more than I'll ever need you. She's pathetic just like you."

_Fuck._

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! ReviewsCommentary is welcomed.


	7. Chapter 7

I've been a little eager to write another chapter but I was involved in a school musical and had no time! I finally got around to it, but I wasn't as inspired as the last time I wrote haha. I hope you all enjoy this and thank you for the positive feedback it really encourages me to write!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

I hurried to the entrance before she could suspect a thing. I never thought I'd deceive her like this. This guilty feeling continued to make me miserable. How could people do this and feel nothing? Looking up from my feet I was greeted by a cold glare.

"Where's the milk?" she questioned, watching me carefully. _Shit Shit Shit._

"Sorry I started looking around and forgot" I mumbled.

"Just like you forgot to tell me that Izaya was visiting or how you forgot to tell me that you casually made the decision to take a shower with him or how you forgot-"

"Stop!" I shouted, surprised by my own actions. I've never raised my voice at her before and after seeing her quivering lips I realized why. She silently trembled, shifting her eyes to her feet.

"We agreed not to talk about him anymore, so if you choose to talk about this then do it where it's a appropriate. " Who was I to get frustrated with someone who wanted answers? Then again a convenience store is no place to have this conversation.

"I understand" her whisper devastated me. My relationship continued to crumble and the only one to blame was me. I made the decision to fall for Izaya's tricks. We walked home, the only noise, our feet dragging on the path, continued to beat in my ears. Her slim fingers reached inside her pocket clutching the keys whose torturous chimes meant I was in for a long talk. We calmly walked through the door ignoring the tension.

"Do you love me?" she asked, meeting my eyes. Before I could respond she kissed my cheek. I was afraid to admit it, but I was lost. There's a possibility I feel out of love, but I cared about her. Her lips felt foreign against my cheek. As long as Izaya was around there was no guarantee for my relationship especially by lying to her. In fact, I valued honesty.

"I saw him at the store." I blurted.

"I can tell. I can always tell when something's up Shizuo. You kissed him didn't you? You've had this guilty look ever since we left the store." She spoke softly, playing with strands of her hair.

"I did more." My throat tightened. My anxiety gnawed at me as tears fell from her eyes. Crying was beginning to make me uncomfortable since it was all I've seen today. I want to make it all stop.

"I can't trust you. Please leave me alone for awhile. I don't want to see you." Her quivering was agonizing.

"Please let me explain-"

"There are no excuses for cheating!" she shouted. She's right. My biggest fear, hurting people I love, came true.

"I'll come see you soon I promise. " I went into our room to grab a few things and walked out the front door. I needed to clear my mind, but I couldn't stay away from his manipulative ways. If I ever needed him I knew he'd be there for me.

* * *

><p>I'm getting used to these pathetic walks home. Shizuo's a smoker, a violent man, a gentle man, a maniac. A maniac who isn't in love with <em>me.<em> What's so great about a blonde with great breast anyways? Love is trivial and complicated but humans are desperate to find love. They rely on others easily only to get hurt and complain about it later. I'm not going to be that kind of person. I'm better than all of these pathetic humans that let their emotions get the best of them. I think it's time to realize that he isn't the same anymore, never to kiss me every morning, never to hold me when I'm cold, never to call me just to hear my voice, never to chase me around this shit town, never to have eyes only for me. Although, I realize this my stubborn personality stops me from giving up on what I want most. There's no fun in having things handed to you. At the same time, I refuse to group myself with the rest of this pathetic world that I love. I threw myself on the couch drowning in my thoughts. My droopy eyes snapped open to the obnoxious knocks at my door.

"Coming" I sighed, turning the knob. Unfortunately, I was greeted by an appalling yet beautiful face. He stood quietly, studying my movements.

"H-hello" he stammered. Cute and shy as always aren't you?

"Please stop looking at me like that my heart might stop Shizu-chan" I teased, smirking at his adorable reaction.

"Sorry. I won't do it again." His quiet, gentle, and captivating voice faded away.

"How unusual you usually take my jokes well. Well come in it's cold and you look pathetic" I turned around heading inside listening to his faint footsteps.

"I'm not sure how to ask but I guess I'll go ahead and say it. Could you let me stay here for tonight?" My ears perked up at his bold request.

"Are you asking to sleep with me again?" I smiled.

"Could you take this a little serious? I just got kicked out and part of this is your fault" his harsh tone irritated me.

"You know it's your fault too. Don't go and blame your choices on others if you want a place to stay be a good boy Shizu-chan."

"Sorry.." he apologized, gripping his pants in frustration.

"I'm still mad you know." I managed to say between my stressful thoughts.

"I know." He sighed.

"Don't come near me and stay on the couch. I'm tired goodnight."

"Izaya" I looked over my shoulder and caught a glimpse of the curve on his lips that I could stare at for days.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! ReviewsCommentary is welcomed. (I promise the next chapter will be a more interesting)


End file.
